(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic head device, and more particularly to an improvement of a shock absorbing member for a magnetic head loading arm in the magnetic head device in a magnetic disc recording/regenerating apparatus which device allows a flexible magnetic disc to be held between a lower head and a upper head and functions to read and write information.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there is known this kind of magnetic head device as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4. In the drawing, a carriage 1 includes a substrate 2 formed of synthetic resin which is an insulating material. The substrate 2 is designed to be moved along a guide shaft 3 in a radial direction of a magnetic disc 15 by a stepping motor (not shown).
A rotating arm 4 is biased to the carriage 1 side by a tension spring 5 provided between each rear portion of the rotating arm 4 and the substrate 2. The rotating arm 4 includes a substrate 6 formed of synthetic resin which is an insulating material. There is provided a lifting arm 7 for upwardly rotating the rotating arm 4 on an upper surface of the substrate 6 at a rear portion thereof.
A lower head 8 is mounted on an upper surface of the substrate 2 of the carriage 1 at a front portion thereof, and an upper head 9 is mounted on a lower surface of the rotating arm 4 at a front portion thereof in such a manner as to be opposed to the lower head 8 and hold the magnetic disc 15.
Reference numeral 10 designates a leaf hinge spring formed of a metal plate. The leaf hinge spring 10 is fixed at its front end to a rear end of the substrate 6 of the rotating arm 4 by means of a screw 11 and a nut 12, and is fixed at its rear end through a bracket 13 to the carriage 1 by means of a screw 14.
As shown in FIG. 3, when the magnetic disc 15 is inserted to be clamped, it is held by the lower head 8 and the upper head 9 thereby to allow reading and writing of information. On the other hand, when the magnetic disc 15 is in uninserted condition, the lifting arm 7 is lifted by a lifting mechanism (not shown) to upwardly rotate the rotating arm 4 and retain the upper head 9 at a fixed distance from the lower head 8. Thus, the upper head 9 is restricted in this position.
However, in the conventional magnetic head device, when the rotating arm 4 is upwardly lifted and rotated, the upper front surface of the rotating arm 4 collides with a cover 16, resulting in damage of the rotating arm 4 and slippage of a reference position of the upper head 9.